PROJECT SUMMARY This project is a continuation of the New Mexico Idea Network of Biomedical Research Excellence (NM- INBRE), a statewide network that promotes biomedical and community-based research and training through scientific research in the following thematic areas: structure and function of biomolecules, cell and organism, pathogens, and population and community health. The network includes nine institutions of higher education, two Tribal Communities, and an innovative Sequencing and Bioinformatics Core. The program provides research, training, and career opportunities to early career faculty and students, many from underserved populations. NM-INBRE's effective organizational structure and institutional cooperation with recognition of each partner's important and unique roles builds upon its scientific achievements, effective integration of training and research using bioinformatics and next-generation sequencing technologies, connect new investigators with established mentors and collaborators, and contribute to developing New Mexico's biomedical research workforce. The specific aims are: 1. To build on the established multi-disciplinary research network with a scientific focus to strengthen the lead and partner institutions' biomedical research expertise and infrastructure, 2. To build and increase the research base and capacity of New Mexico by providing support to participating faculty, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students, 3. To provide research opportunities for students from primarily undergraduate institutions, community colleges, and minority-serving institutions to build a pipeline to health-research careers within IDeA states, 4. To enhance the science and technology knowledge of the New Mexico's workforce, and 5. To promote research and training collaboration through participation in a regional alliance of INBRE Networks (RAIN) in the Western Region. Organizations participating in NM-INBRE include New Mexico State University (NMSU) as the lead institution, with research- oriented research-intensive doctoral-degree-granting programs at New Mexico State University and at both the University of New Mexico (UNM) main campus and its Health Sciences Center (HSC). Scientific partner institutions include Eastern New Mexico University (ENMU), New Mexico Institute of Mining and Technology (NMT), New Mexico Highlands University (NMHU), Western New Mexico University (WNMU), Northern New Mexico College (NNMC), San Juan College (SJC), the National Center for Genome Resources (NCGR), and the Pueblos of Acoma and of Zuni.